It's my life
by nicca
Summary: Marie facing her real life, finding out on who her family truely are...Her life and Logan.
1. Lot's of thinking

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
My life in the mansion so far:  
  
Ok, so, it's been a month now since I arrived here at  
  
Xavier's with Logan. It has been  
  
about a week or so, since Jean's disappearance. She  
  
ain't dead, just missing. How do  
  
I know that this is a fact? The professor of course,  
  
knowing that he's psychic and all. See  
  
one day I just had enough of everyone's somber  
  
mood, and when I told Scott what the  
  
professor and I had been talking about he got all  
  
mad. So I exploded and shouted, "Look, Scott, would you just stop being all  
  
fuckin' sad, Jean is not dead!" Then I stormed off. Never talked to him since.  
  
The professor and I have been working on my mutation  
  
ever since we got back from the  
  
White House. I've made tremendous progress and now I am able to  
  
touch.  
  
The down side is if someone, touches me without me knowing, more like an  
  
accidental brush or something,  
  
then the switch turns on. So that's the good and the  
  
bad. But I still don't touch people,  
  
why would I? Not to be mean, but right now I don't  
  
have a reason to touch people.  
  
Don't get me wrong, it's nice to touch people without  
  
any type of barriers, but right now  
  
I'm putting the touching thing on hold.  
  
I wanted this mutation off  
  
before, for me, you know, but now I wanted to do it  
  
for the people who are really afraid  
  
of me, and most of all, for Logan.  
  
Now let's get to me and Bobby. He, you could say, put a  
  
temporary hold on his career as  
  
an X-Man. He's in college, but still lives here and  
  
right now he went to Boston to  
  
somewhat mend fences with his parents and brother. He  
  
and I settled on being just  
  
friends, I told him about how he's in my head and how  
  
it doesn't take a genius to know  
  
by the way he looks at me since the kiss that he's  
  
afraid of me. So I told him that 1) I  
  
couldn't be with someone who's freakin' scared to  
  
death of me. 2) I knew since the first  
  
day I knew if something "romantic" was gonna happen  
  
between us that it wasn't gonna  
  
last long. So we're still working on the friends  
  
thing.  
  
Right now. I'm listening to Avril Lavigne's Losing  
  
Grip. When I'm listening to this song, I can't help but think it reminds me about  
  
my relationship with Logan.  
  
See, I think that he thinks of me as a little sister,  
  
since Jean's disappearance all we've  
  
been doing was eyeing each other, and that's all,  
  
besides, the usual hello, good mornings,  
  
good nights, and all that.  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
[chorus]  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take  
  
somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you  
  
used to love me,  
  
you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Well, I don't exactly know about the love part, just  
  
the hug me part. I know that this might  
  
sound selfish but it's the truth, and most people want  
  
the truth right? Even though Logan  
  
and I have only known each other for a month and a half,  
  
does not mean anything, but I feel  
  
that I've known him forever. I just don't know how  
  
to explain it but ever since the  
  
whole thing on the Statue of Liberty,  
  
I thought that our emotional connection would be so thick that  
  
you can cut it with a knife.  
  
Then Jean came into the picture. Logan may not have been aware of  
  
what he was doing, but he blew me off like I was  
  
invisible, which really hurt me. I guess that's why I used Bobby to  
  
make myself forget about my  
  
feelings for Logan (pauses). Okay, I knew but all I  
  
really wanted from Bobby was his  
  
friendship. So, when he came back I wanted him to know  
  
that I've changed, like my new  
  
clothes, my hair is straighter, and I was wearing hoop  
  
earrings and that I'm much happier,  
  
well even more now that he's back. When I had his  
  
nightmares I wanted Logan there not  
  
all the X-Men, because Logan knows, understands what I  
  
felt. I think in a way Logan  
  
hangs around me mostly out of pity, and that he feels  
  
sorry for me, you know the runaway girl. You know I love this song but it sure as  
  
hell is fuckin' depressing. I have to say that I am so fuckin' jealous of Jean  
  
because she gets all of the men she  
  
wants. While others, like Logan, think that I'm just a kid,  
  
I was always mature for my age. I just felt that I  
  
wasn't sure if I was really a teenager, you  
  
know, more like an adult stuck being a teenager.  
  
Which I really hate.  
  
~ Rogue, are you busy?~  
  
~No professor, why?~  
  
~There's a meeting in the conference room~  
  
~Sure.~  
  
So, I have arrived. in the conference room, now what? I  
  
think that it's bad news.  
  
"It's Jean," Scott said.  
  
"Really, what about her?" I said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"She's alive," Scott said with delighted voice, of  
  
course.  
  
Well, DUH!  
  
"Well, duh."  
  
"Rogue, I'm so sorry that I doubted you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Paused. "What else? What did you all  
  
find out? Wait, she did that head  
  
thing didn't she, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, she did, Rogue."  
  
"Cool, when's she comin' back?"  
  
"Next week," the Professor said.  
  
"Why then and not now?"  
  
"She said that she was the Dark Phoenix and that she's  
  
working out away from the dark  
  
right now."  
  
"Oh." Now I gaze at Logan, and that's when it hits me,  
  
it's gonna hell competing with  
  
the returning 'more gorgeously beautiful than I will  
  
ever be' Jean. I wonder how Scott will  
  
react to that?  
  
Shit, I don't know what to do, I feel so fuckin'  
  
depressed as hell. I think that I'm just  
  
gonna return to my own room that the professor gave me  
  
when I officially joined the X-Men,  
  
and listen to that Avril Lavigne's song tons of times  
  
until I fall asleep or something.  
  
"Okay, well if y'all need me, I'll be in my room  
  
listening to music."  
  
Then I left the room.  
  
TBC  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here's the full song:  
  
"Losing Grip"  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
[chorus]  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take  
  
somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you  
  
used to love me,  
  
you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
[chorus]  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there  
  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going  
  
newhere  
  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was  
  
scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care  
  
we're not going nowhere 


	2. A Marvelistic Time

~this means telepathic thoughts~  
  
* this means that there will be some writing around  
  
so Logan can't hear. *  
  
~*~  
  
Logan's thoughts:  
  
What the hell is wrong with that girl? She's been  
  
acting really weird since her mutation workout with  
  
Chuck a few days ago.I know that she still has a  
  
little problem withletting people know that she can  
  
touch, she didn'teven tell me. Why would she not tell  
  
anyone that? I found out by opening the door and  
  
seeing her touch Chuck, before she even really noticed  
  
that I saw her touch without any fuckin' gloves on.  
  
I'm happy for her, but that's notwhat's wrong with  
  
her. What's wrong with her is thatsince Jean's, uh,  
  
death, she's been distant around me, like avoiding me  
  
and that really pisses me off. Is it the people here  
  
thinking that she's been hanging around me too much?  
  
'Cause that's not even wrong, fuckin' people. Who the  
  
fuck do they think they are?'  
  
There's nothing wrong with that, at all, mother  
  
fuckers, asshole, dipshits, why don't they just mind  
  
their own business? If they have a problem with that,  
  
why don't they just take it out on me, and not Marie,  
  
(pauses) uh, Rogue? Why the fuck do I keep on calling  
  
her that? That's so fuckin' weird. Shit, what the fuck  
  
is wrong with me I gotta fuckin' stop feelin' like  
  
this for her. If they have a problem with that, why  
  
don't they just it out on me, and not Marie *pauses*  
  
uh, Rogue. I gotta remember to call her Rogue.  
  
Marie entered the conference room with the lone Logan.  
  
Marie's thought:  
  
OH SHIT!!! Just great, just freakin' great, the last  
  
person I wanted to see, and the only person I've been  
  
avoidin' and he's here, alone, with me, starin' at me.  
  
Aw crap, my eyes are betraying me 'cause now they're  
  
just starin' at his lips, his gorgeously almost thin  
  
reddish-pinky lips. Oh God, I think that he noticed.  
  
Ok, bring my eyes to his eyes and smile, and close the  
  
door behind me.  
  
Marie closed the door behind her, walked to the  
  
couch in front of Logan and sat down.  
  
"Hey, kid," Logan said.  
  
"Hey, Logan, what's up?" Marie said.  
  
"Nothin' much, you?"  
  
"Um, nothin' much also, just been listening to loud  
  
music."  
  
"Really, 'cause I thought maybe you've been avoiding  
  
people 'cause you don't wanna make a big deal about  
  
the touchin' thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry, but you don't have to explain to them why you  
  
didn't tell them, or me."  
  
"How'd you find out?"  
  
"I'm not exactly blind, plus I saw you touch Chuck a  
  
few days ago."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Sorry, about what?"  
  
"That I didn't tell you."  
  
"You didn't have to. I just wanted to know if that's  
  
the reason why you've been avoidin' me?"  
  
"I was not avoiding you." 'What a crock', Marie  
  
thought.  
  
'Liar, I know that you've been avoidin' me, but why?'  
  
Logan thought.  
  
"Yes, you were. I can read you like a book, Marie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Uuuuhhhhh, Marie, sorry"  
  
"Did you do that on purpose?"  
  
"No, it just slipped out that's all."  
  
"So, how long have you been wanting to call me that?"  
  
"Never really thought about it before, all that I know  
  
is that I've been calling you that for some time now  
  
and I don't know why, sorry."  
  
"It's ok,"  
  
"So, why have you been avoidin' me?"  
  
"I don't know. I just didn't wanna talk, and be around  
  
people. But why? Did you wanna talk or something?"  
  
'That's right something, like wanting you to take me  
  
every time we cross paths.' Marie thought.  
  
"Yeah, talk. So when are you free for that?"  
  
"Whenever, I guess. You ok with that?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
They looked at each other, which was too short for  
  
them both, because just then the professor, Ororo,  
  
Scott, Kurt, and a blond blue-eyed woman enter. Then  
  
suddenly Marie sees the blond haired woman staring and  
  
smiling at Logan.  
  
'That's just fuckin' great, another hot woman to  
  
compete with for Logan.' Marie thought.  
  
Then the blond woman stared and smiled at Marie, and  
  
Marie had no choice but to smile back at her.  
  
"Logan, Rogue, I would want you to meet Carol  
  
Danvers, also known as Ms. Marvel. She is an old  
  
friend of mine," the professor said.  
  
"Hi," said Logan.  
  
"Hi," Marie said.  
  
"Hi to both of you, too," Carol said smiling.  
  
"Uh, Logan, Carol informed me that she knew you," the  
  
Professor said.  
  
"Really?" Logan said.  
  
"Yes, we were friends. We were both agents for the  
  
KBG, do you remember?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
'What the hell, they probably fucked. Look at her;  
  
there is no other person that could compete with that.  
  
This is bullshit.' Marie thought.  
  
"Shit." Marie muttered under her breath, but everyone  
  
else heard it loud and clear.  
  
"What?" Logan said.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No, it's nothing, it just slipped out," she said  
  
sarcastically, knowing full well that Logan would  
  
remember how her real name just slipped out from his  
  
mouth, and he got it.  
  
"Fine, if you won't tell us, then you'll tell me  
  
later, and I'm gonna make you tell me."  
  
"Yeah, fine, whatever, but I don't really have an  
  
answer for why I just said shit."  
  
"Fine, but we're still gonna talk."  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
"Whoa," Carol said looking at Marie. "Guess you're not  
  
afraid of the Wolverine?"  
  
"No, why should I? I have no reason to. So, he's been  
  
called the Wolverine for, like ever huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Dang, you look young to be an agent. How old were  
  
you when you started?" Marie asked.  
  
"Well, I was eighteen when I started, and I was  
  
nineteen when Logan and I met."  
  
"So, did you guys get close right away?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Carol started glancing at Marie,  
  
so that Marie would catch it when Carol took her eyes  
  
off of her then went to Logan, which he didn't catch,  
  
but Marie got the hint.  
  
"Oooh." Raising both her eyebrows.  
  
~So professor, you told Carol everything, about what  
  
had happened to me and him, since we arrived here,  
  
then huh?~  
  
~Yes, indeed I have, and also thoughts about you two.~  
  
~And what would that be?~  
  
~That you are a dignified chicken, and won't tell  
  
Logan how you feel towards him.~  
  
"Aw shit." Marie said out loud. "Uh, sorry."  
  
Then the professor chuckled.  
  
~How'd you know? ~  
  
~You always projected it, and it wasn't hard to see  
  
the look on your face when you two look at each  
  
other.~  
  
~So you don't care about the age difference?~  
  
~No, not at all. I know that you are the last person  
  
that Logan would want to hurt, and you are definitely  
  
wise beyond your years. Not only that your eyes say  
  
it all, but your actions.~  
  
~Thank you, I'm so freakin' speechless.~  
  
~Well, you are most definitely welcome.~  
  
~But why did you tell her.~  
  
~I knew that you were kind of somewhat jealous of Jean  
  
because of Logan, and I knew knowing that there is  
  
indeed a history with Carol and Logan that you would  
  
get jealous. I understand your feelings, and all you  
  
really have to be is brave and don't care about what  
  
people would think, just go with your gut instincts.~  
  
~Thanks again, professor.~  
  
~No problem.~  
  
"Uh, so, do you two want to be alone to talk about  
  
your histories with the agency and your friendship?"  
  
Marie asked while looking at Carol.  
  
"Um, no, it's very short, so I can just tell you, that  
  
we were partners. We looked out for one another, and  
  
we became so close that we were like brother and  
  
sister," Carol said with another of her famous smiles.  
  
"Oh, cool," Marie said, trying to hide her happiness.  
  
~YES!!!~  
  
~Ouch, that really hurt.~  
  
~Oh, sorry, professor.~  
  
~Yes, well you are so glad that I can control your  
  
feelings around Logan or you would give him the  
  
realization that you truly love him without warning.~  
  
~I know and thank you for that.~  
  
~You are welcome. Remember, just tell me when to turn  
  
it off ok?~  
  
~Ok.~  
  
"So, what time is it?" Marie asked. Scott looked at  
  
his watch.  
  
"Five to six."  
  
"Cool, I'm gonna eat now. So, um, I'm heading to the  
  
kitchen, um, who would like to join, me? Ororo?" Marie  
  
stared Ororo with pleading eyes and a smile.  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
"Cool, hey prof, did the pizzas arrive yet?"  
  
"Yes, they did."  
  
"Alright, time for me to pig out. Well, see ya guys  
  
later."  
  
Then Ororo and Marie arrived at the kitchen with Marie  
  
carrying a notebook with a pen knowing full well that  
  
Logan would come into the kitchen with them.  
  
"So you must be happy." Ororo said.  
  
"Happy about what?"  
  
"That Carol and Logan's relationship was a  
  
brother-sister one, instead of romantic."  
  
"Damn, is that so fuckin' obvious?"  
  
"Yes, and just go for the gusto."  
  
"Yeah sure, when I learn on not to be a freakin'  
  
wuss."  
  
Logan, Scott, Professor, Kurt, and Carol arrived at  
  
the kitchen. Then Marie opened her notebook and wrote  
  
down:  
  
*I don't know why I was so fuckin' jealous of Jean and  
  
Carol *  
  
*Why? *  
  
*Because Logan always had Jean's attention and  
  
now Carol *  
  
Scott comes to check on what Marie and Ororo were  
  
writing,  
  
"Hey, Scott, not to be mean and all, but fuck off and  
  
keep your eyes off where it doesn't belong," Marie  
  
said.  
  
"Whoa, ok there, are you sure you're not pmsing?"  
  
Scott said.  
  
"I don't know, but I won't get moody if you leave your  
  
eyes off the notebook."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Jeez, what's her problem?" Scott said to Kurt, and  
  
maybe Logan.  
  
"I do not know, I think that Rogue just might need  
  
some space, from uh, men, right now."  
  
"That's why I'm gonna have a little talk with her  
  
later or before next week when she cools down a bit,"  
  
Logan said taking another sip of his soda.  
  
"You wish that soda was a beer right about now  
  
huh, Logan?" Scott said while smirking.  
  
"Yeah, and why don't you shut up, Cyke?"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Fine then I will."  
  
Logan casually stalks in front of Scott and stares at  
  
him, but Ororo, Marie, and Carol notices, and Marie  
  
walks over and lays a hand on Logan's very very  
  
muscular chest and looks at him with those eyes that  
  
Logan could see right through. He puts up his arms,  
  
signaling that he surrendered. When Logan did that  
  
Scott had a big fat smirky grin on his face.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that the big bad ass Wolverine  
  
backed down. Man, are you ever whi.."  
  
"Scott, shut up. If anyone here is whipped, it's gotta  
  
be you. Jean can even agree with me when she comes  
  
back. Face it, Scott, you're her bitch."  
  
Marie shot back at Scott, then looking back at Logan,  
  
they both stare at each other until Carol cleared her  
  
throat, and Marie noticed that she still had her hand  
  
on Logan's very very very muscular chest.  
  
"Uh, sorry," Marie said.  
  
"Nothin' to be sorry about, kid," Logan said that to  
  
her while giving her a small smile.  
  
"Ok." Marie smiling back at him. "Dang, I'm gonna go  
  
eat some pizza now. Ro, you wanna grab the box of  
  
pizza please."  
  
"Certainly, Miss Rogue," Ororo said  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
Both women start to walk towards the dining room when  
  
Marie stopped abruptly, turned around and then walked  
  
over to the kitchen counter. She grabbed the pen and  
  
notebook.  
  
"Ooops, I almost forgot this."  
  
When Marie left, Scott looked like he really had his  
  
feelings hurt.  
  
"Damn, I really wanted to know what they were writing  
  
about."  
  
"Too bad, why don't you just ask them?" Kurt said.  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't that's all."  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"I just can't, because they're, well, women. Why don't  
  
you come with me later and ask them?"  
  
"Well, I do not think so, Scott."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because they really like me right now, and I do not  
  
want to damage that right now."  
  
"Fine, I'll do it right after Logan has that talk with  
  
Rogue."  
  
"Suit yourself, Cyke."  
  
"I do not get it. Why do you not just ask her?" Kurt  
  
said with a questioning face.  
  
"Because Kurt, there's something you need to know  
  
about women and that is that they tend to overreact  
  
more than men sometimes."  
  
"Why? Does not everybody get mad at the same rate?"  
  
"Yeah well what ever. That could be possible."  
  
Meanwhile, in the dining room...  
  
Both Ororo and Marie sat down beside each other with  
  
their box of pizza, and started writing to each other.  
  
* Ok, so what's your problem, Rogue? *  
  
* Nothing.*  
  
* Yes, there is. Now you know that you have no reason  
  
to be jealous of Jean and Carol, right?*  
  
*No, it's just that, well look at me and look at  
  
them, I mean Jean's got that thing I don't know what,  
  
but she has something that Logan wants that I don't  
  
have, and that's well, the age, the look, and the  
  
womanly walk. Trust me she has the walk. Then there's  
  
Carol. She comes here and just like Jean gets all  
  
of the guys attention. I mean just look at her, and  
  
not only the looks but she has the past with Logan and  
  
for some reason that really makes me jealous.*  
  
*Look, Rogue, you have insecurities and that's why  
  
you've been bottling up all your feelings for Logan.  
  
You need to tell him how you really truly feel and no  
  
matter what you'll feel better, somewhat because the  
  
weight on your shoulder had been lifted off of you.  
  
And you never know how Logan would react, it might be  
  
a good thing.*  
  
*Yeah, well, that, I might not take it into heart  
  
because he just sees me as a kid.*  
  
*No, he does not. You're just putting words into  
  
his mouth.*  
  
*No, I'm not. *  
  
*Yes, you are.*  
  
*No, I'm not.*  
  
*Ok, sure fine, but you have to stop this self pity  
  
and swallow your pride and tell him how you feel.*  
  
*Can't, too scared. *  
  
*You might be during the few sentences, but soon  
  
it'll get better, plus you survived the last 8 months  
  
on your own, that is how I know that you will survive  
  
telling him. *  
  
*Okay, fine, but really? I have to say sentences,  
  
all I was thinking of saying to him was, "hey Logan, I  
  
love you do you love me back, and I mean not just as  
  
friends kinda thing, so do ya?" *  
  
Ororo laughed.  
  
* Sure you can go that way, but you cannot berate  
  
and torture yourself over this. It will kill you. *  
  
*Really? *  
  
*Yes, it will, by not telling him it will leave you  
  
embittered and full of regret in the long run. Leaving  
  
him oblivious to your feelings will only end in sorrow  
  
and regret. You should take the plunge and tell him,  
  
again you might be surprised by what you find out. *  
  
*Yeah, I'll let that sink in later, but um, I don't  
  
know if you noticed but there's this age gap. Not that  
  
I care because I feel like I'm more than just  
  
eighteen. Well almost eighteen, but that's not  
  
important, the important thing is that I'm worried  
  
about what people might think. *  
  
*Well, let me see, you should never care what people  
  
think unless you asked them for their opinion,  
  
otherwise that's just your insecurities talking. Never  
  
let people get the best of you in a demeaning way. *  
  
*I know, thanks. I really love this notebook chat,  
  
plus I hear footsteps. *  
  
*Well, you are mostly definitely welcome.*  
  
Then the X-Men, the professor, and Carol enter  
  
the dining room, and everyone sits down to eat dinner.  
  
*Oh hey.*  
  
*Yeah?*  
  
*Logan has the sensing ability thing, and you're in  
  
love with him, how come he couldn't you know, smell  
  
the way you felt about him? *  
  
*Oh, well, the professor knows and he helped me out  
  
with that one. *  
  
*Wow, that's cool.*  
  
* I know.*  
  
*Hey, sorry that I lectured you. *  
  
*Why? I wanted you to. *  
  
*Oh, well it's just that I kinda know how you are  
  
feeling. *  
  
* Yeah, really? *  
  
*Yeah, really. *  
  
*It's Kurt isn't it? You're in love with him,  
  
aren't you? *  
  
*Well, not exactly in love with him, but it's  
  
getting there. *  
  
* Cool.*  
  
After dinner Rogue went, you guessed it, she went back  
  
to her room. She went to bed eating some chips and  
  
watching TV, until she passed out.  
  
The next afternoon.  
  
Marie walked into the common room and sat down on the  
  
couch next to Scott.  
  
"Wow, you're a late riser, aren't you?" Carol said  
  
with that smile that Marie absolutely loves.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What time did you go to sleep last night?"  
  
"About 2:30 or 3 around there."  
  
"Whoa, what else did you do last night after dinner?"  
  
"Stayed in bed drinking some soda and eatin' some junk  
  
food, all while watching TV."  
  
"What shows?"  
  
"Oh, Jay Leno, Conan O'Brien, then re-runs of the  
  
Cosby show, then passed out. I woke up about 15  
  
minutes ago, cleaned, and ate."  
  
"That's so cool, I wish I could do that. I bet you're  
  
also a morning hater?"  
  
"That I am."  
  
So everyone talked until 6:15 pm then that's when  
  
trouble hit, there was no time for the X-Men to get  
  
into their uniforms, so they just hoped into the  
  
Blackbird and went to the site, and they couldn't  
  
believe what they saw.  
  
"Holy shit what the hell is that?" Marie blurted out.  
  
~Those are called the Sentinels. These are Magneto's  
  
big new project to try and destroy us.~ ~ the  
  
professor said to all of them.  
  
"Oh, my God, how the hell are we gonna destroy them?"  
  
Carol asked.  
  
"I don't know," Logan said while all were looking up,  
  
then he whipped his claws out and started attacking  
  
the Sentinels and Cyclops blasted at them. Carol used  
  
her super strength and flying abilities, Storm used  
  
the weather, and Kurt tried all of what he can do.  
  
Rogue was just standing there 0with what appeared to  
  
be a look of intense concentration, then she took off  
  
her gloves and held both of her hands in the air and  
  
then lifted the remaining Sentinels and started  
  
crushing them until they were broken in half. When she  
  
finally accomplished that she looked at the X-Men, and  
  
they had shocked faces on them.  
  
"Shit, my hands really, fuckin' hurt right, now,"  
  
Marie said, in almost agony. "What? Remember as long  
  
as I have Magneto in my head I have his power with  
  
it."  
  
Then lifting both her hands to her streaked white  
  
hair, they stopped staring. Suddenly in came another  
  
Sentinel, but this time it shot at the first thing in  
  
sight and that was Carol. When she went down Marie  
  
went to her side.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be alright," Marie said.  
  
"No, it won't. I'm dying, I know that I am," Carol  
  
said while gasping for air.  
  
"Stop thinking like that. You are not dying. GUYS,  
  
where are you guys?"  
  
Marie turned around and saw a fiery Phoenix, and with  
  
a shocked look. She yelled out.  
  
"Shit, JEAN, HELP, CAROL NEEDS HELP!!!." But Jean  
  
wouldn't turn around and neither would the X-Men. It  
  
was like they were in a trance by Jean, which was the  
  
truth.  
  
"Marie, it's ok, no need to do that, no one and  
  
nothing can save me."  
  
"What?" Marie said referring to her real name which  
  
Carol got the hint, she had to tell the truth.  
  
"I know who you are and I need to tell you the truth  
  
before it's too late."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your real name is Rogue Marie Darkholme Creed."  
  
"What?" Marie paused remembering the name Darkholme  
  
and Creed. "Wait, that's Mystiques' last name and  
  
Sabertooth's name. Are you saying that they're my  
  
relatives?"  
  
Now was a good time for Rogue to get freaked knowing  
  
her hatred for Mystique.  
  
"Yes, remember all the blackouts that you've had over  
  
the course of your life?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's when your real parents, got to spend real time  
  
with you. Look, I was here to find you and tell you  
  
the truth and to destroy the Brotherhood, along with  
  
your mother, but not your father. Your father is a  
  
good man. He was drugged into believing that he was  
  
evil to become a part of the Brotherhood, for your  
  
welfare." Carol said while coughing.Then once Marie  
  
got all the facts into her head "Oh, my God,  
  
Mystiques' my mother, and Sabertooth's my father. I  
  
can't believe Mystique can be my mother, what I can't  
  
belie..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'????"  
  
Suddenly Carol's hand shot out and latched onto  
  
Rogue's bare hands and then Marie's mutation suddenly  
  
kicked on and start sucking out Carol's mutation,  
  
which was now going into Rogue. Then once the  
  
mutation was all sucked out Carol's life force was  
  
next.  
  
"Don't worry you'll find out, and good bye Rogue, take  
  
care of Logan for me would ya." Those were Carol's  
  
last words. While all of that was happening Rogue was  
  
screaming and the last thing she saw was Jean passing  
  
out into the arms of Scott and Logan. Then she too  
  
blacked out.  
  
TBC 


	3. New AttitudeChapter 3

Title: New Attitude-chapter 3  
  
Author: Nicca Email: loganmarie100yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R to be on the safer side (but I think it's PG 13)  
  
Continuity: after X2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the character, notta, nothing,  
  
zilch!  
  
Feedback: Pretty Please??? Series: It's my life  
  
Summary: Marie's attitude starts to turn, in a different way.  
  
Note: um...Sorry for taking so long (about 3 to 5 months) to sending this out...I finished this about 2 months ago or more. I actually didn't know that I would become extra busy...I separated this into 2 chapters because it expanded to 29 pages and I didn't know if ya'll would read that long of a chapter with out taking a breather.  
  
Comments: If ya'll don't remember my first 2 chapters then just email and I'll send it your way. Oooh, I would like to thank Karen, for being the beta-er, and the Ideas. Erin for the ideas and encouragement. Kendra also for the ideas and adding a scene in the next chapter, something that I was kinda shy about, because it was kinda my first. Many THANK YOUS to the members for helping with come-on lines...remember...me asking...but then again it was a long time ago...LOL...I hope that ya'll enjoy it.  
  
this means telepathic thoughts  
  
/means conversations between Carol and Marie./  
  
Rogue woke up screaming, and her upper body jolted up on the med table, then she opened her eyes. Carol's name was the only thing she said.  
  
"Rogue, we are glad that you are back with us," the Professor said.  
  
Marie looked at everybody, that's when the X-Men finally noticed that her eyes had turned from brown to light lime green.  
  
"Rogue, your eyes, they're light green," Ororo said.  
  
"Carol, wh-where is she? I need to talk..."  
  
"Talk about what?" Scott asked.  
  
"Mm-mmy parents."  
  
"What about your parents, Rogue?"  
  
"My parents aren't my real parents in Mississippi." Marie paused "Where is she? Where's Carol? I need to see her."  
  
"Rogue..." Jean said.  
  
"Jean? What..."  
  
"It's ok, Rogue, we'll talk about that later, now we have to talk about Carol, Rogue...I'm sorry she didn't make it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Marie said not wanting to believe the possible truth.  
  
"Here I can prove it." Jean put both of her bare hands on the sides of Rogue's head, then the telepathic link began and showed both Rogue and Jean what Carol had said and done. Jean suddenly retracted both her hands. Then tears sprung from Rogue's eyes.  
  
"OH MY GOD, I killed Carol, oh my God." Marie said through her tears. "I've killed Carol, how could I?"  
  
"No you didn't, she knew right then and there that she was going to die. She gave you her powers because she didn't want it to go to waste. She knew you would be the only mutant to take it, and she knew that you would be the one who could handle her powers, and use her memories to explain to you that she was never the bad guy, that she was helping you from your mother. Carol was just following your father's promise and that was for you to be under the care of the Professor if anything happened to your father."  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore. How come I don't remember? Why did Mystique do this to me? What does she want with Carol and what was the real reason why Carol wanted to bring me here? Are they my real parents? And why are you acting like this? You just came back, and suddenly you're acting real normal?" Shooting the questions right out of her mouth through her tears.  
  
"Look, Rogue, I don't want to talk about me right now. My coming back is not really important, what is important is you, what you're going through, and all of wanting to help you get better. So please don't turn those images down, they are the truth and you don't need to constantly turn yourself down," Jean said.  
  
"Jean, can you just shut up please? And what is that suppose to mean, the whole getting better? You think that I'm not sane? You think that I'm insane? I can't handle this right now, and I don't know how or why I suffered from those blackouts. The most important thing of all is something that I did and that is that I judged Carol the wrong way and she paid for it by dying. She was right about something and I didn't listen to her until it was too late. Too late for me to say that it wasn't like me to judge people like that and I don't usually feel that way, and I wanted to apologize to her for thinking those things of her, and I don't know why I'm always feeling those things and I don't...(sigh) know, anymore."  
  
"Rogue, I didn't mean the way you thought it meant, you are not insane. It's just the fact that Carol is inside your head and we just want to make sure that she doesn't take over you knowing that she gave you her powers permanently. Take it from a psychic and who has known her since she was just a little girl, Carol knew how you would feel towards her at first, but she knew that you would soon realize the truth. She did not intend to hurt you with the truth. She felt that you had the right to know about your parents, which one is good and which one is bad. I do know that you want proof and soon you will get the truth, from both of you parents, but we need to find your father first. I know that you are hurting about Carol, we all are, but I do know that she told me one that if she were to die unexpectedly she would die protecting, saving someone worth saving. Do you understand  
  
"Yes, I do, Professor. So you did know who my parents were since the first day I arrived here then, huh? Why didn't you tell me?" Marie said with her anger rising quickly.  
  
"Yes I did, Rogue, and I must apologize for my actions," the Professor said with true remorse in his voice.  
  
"But why would you do that?"  
  
"Because, you were very much hurting then and I did not want to put you in anymore pain until I knew well that you can handle more stress."  
  
"Yeah well, there ain't nothin' that anyone and especially me can do to take the past back now can we? Look, why don't ya'll just leave me alone, all of you, just go please, or I'll leave and go to my room, which one would you guys want?"  
  
"Well, they can go; I'm stayin' with you here," Logan said with a stern voice.  
  
"I don't want you to."  
  
"Well, take it or leave it, kid, 'cause I ain't taking no for an answer." Once Logan said that he walked up to Marie and put his right hand on her right shoulder and rubbed it. The Marie oh so lightly shoved Logan, and he went up in the air and landed on the floor.  
  
"Holy shit," Logan muttered, as Marie just stared at what she'd just done.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok, kid," Logan said reassuringly, and tried to put an arm around her, but as soon as she realized that he was coming near her after what happened she quickly jumped up and walked really fast to the door while repeating the words "I'm sorry." over and over again. When she reached the door she pushed and the wall went flying to the other side of the hall, and that's when she ran, straight from the others.  
  
"Why, don't all of you just give her some time think things through. It's getting late and I suggest that we all get some sleep right now and take care of the arrangements tomorrow, both with Rogue and with Carol's funeral. Goodnight, all of you, the Professor said, wheeling out of the med lab.  
  
"Professor, how are we supposed to help Rogue now?" Scott said.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean by that comment?" Logan said in anger.  
  
"Nothing, I just meant that now she has Carol's powers I'm wondering how she'll deal with all this added burden, that's all."  
  
"Well, do you possibly think that I'm gonna let her be alone like this and are you guys gonna let her be alone like this?"  
  
"Of course not, Logan, we care about her just as much as you do; we won't let her handle this by herself," Jean said.  
  
"Apparently not as much as I do," Logan muttered under his breath so low that no one heard what he was saying, but obviously Jean heard about everything. "Whatever, I'm gonna go. It's great to have you back, Jean."  
  
"Thanks, Logan. It's good to be back," Jean said with a smile on her face  
  
Logan didn't smile he just simply left the room, and when he did everyone else left, and all of them making damn sure not to go anywhere near the angry Wolverine.  
  
While all this was happening. Marie went into her bedroom and just sobbed her heart out. She just could not believe that she would actually be capable of killing a human being, especially someone that didn't deserve that.  
  
/It's okay, Rogue, don't worry, I'm fine, I'm in a better place now, so you don't have anything to worry about, alright?/ the Carol in Marie's head said.  
  
/Why are you saying that, or even speaking to me after what I did to you? I killed you and now you're being punished by being in my head./  
  
/What are you talking about? I'm the one that grabbed your wrist and I should be the one apologizing to you for having me inside your head. /  
  
/But.../  
  
/No buts, I told you that I was sorry and I'm sticking by that and there's nothing that you can do about it./  
  
/Fine, I just want to take a break now. Can I please go to sleep? /  
  
/Sure, goodnight, Rogue. /  
  
/Yeah, um, goodnight. Carol, and once again I'm so sorry. /  
  
The morning after, Marie walked down the stairs and into the dining room for breakfast. As Marie entered the room everyone's eyes were popping out of their sockets, because she was wearing not only baby blue sweat pants, but a very tight baby blue tank top, of course being guys they found everything about it mainly as a sexual thing, which they were right about. The only man that did not find it quite sexual is, of course, the father of the house Professor Xavier, who was in shock that someone of Rogue's nature would wear such clothing. As he and Jean are telepaths they absolutely know that Carol had who put her up to this.  
  
'Oh my, she's not supposed to wear a black bra with a blue tank top. This is not just possible. What is wrong with this girl?' Ororo thought.  
  
'Oh lord have mercy, I have never in my life seen so much cleavage.' Kurt thought.  
  
"Mornin' ya'll."  
  
"Morning." Everyone said in unison.  
  
Marie just smiled grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a bite from it  
  
/Do it. / The Carol said in Marie's head.  
  
/I don't wanna do it. /  
  
/Come on, it'll be really good. You should definitely go for it. /  
  
/ But why? /  
  
/ Because, so they can realize that you can talk about anything. So a certain someone will talk to you in another type of way, especially not referring to you as a kid. So will you do it? /  
  
/Fine. /  
  
"So, did ya'll have lovely dreams last night? Cuz I sure as hell didn't," Marie said with another smile, and taking another bite of her apple. "Okay, so no one will answer that then, huh? (pauses) So, Scott, get laid last night?"  
  
"Rogue, that is inappropriate behavior that you are doing right now and please, do quit while you're ahead," the professor said.  
  
"Fine. Sorry," Marie said with a smile finishing off that apple of hers.  
  
I am deeply sorry for her actions, Jean. I have already apologized to Scott. The Professor said.  
  
It's alright, Professor, and if I know Rogue, this is not her. I'm sorry that I've said this, but this I believe is Carol's doing.   
  
I know that this is all Carol's doing. Now, Jean, if you do not mind I would like to inform the others of this.   
  
Sure, Charles, please do.   
  
So the Professor used his E.S.P. to 'talk' to the other X-Men except Marie.  
  
I should warn all of you that this is not Rogue's doing, this is all Carol's doing. Carol had once acted like this. She went through a breakdown, and this is how she acted in the past, and worst. Another important detail that I should tell you is that when Carol had this breakdown, she made life for the people around her, well, you can call it Hell. She also drank alcohol excessively, so we all have to be aware of Rogue's actions, and make sure that she is nowhere near alcohol. (pauses) No, Logan, I don't mean you, you can drink, just don't drink in front of her until she gets Carol intact in her head.  
  
Sure, I'll keep that in mind, Chuck. One question though. Logan said.  
  
Sure, what is it?   
  
Why don't you just erase Carol from her head?   
  
Well, that is a good question, Logan. If I were to erase Carol from Rogue's head, I do not know how Rogue will react. It is not about if I do erase Carol she would much as less hate me, the problem is that I never had done this, with Rogue's type of mutation, and the fact that she still carries the people whom she touched have their personalities, memories, but she also carries their mutation. I would take Carol out of her head, but also her new found permanent mutation would stay, Carol still owns those mutations, and if I were to...well I believe that Rogue would be in danger. And I would never put her life in danger, and again, I have never done this before. If it does happen then we have to plan on just how to put a stop to Carol and how my erasing her from Rogue's head would effect her, and what are the consequences.  
  
Shit. Fine, we plan, but you do know that I can tell that Carol will cause trouble from the comment that she gave to us, right? Logan said.  
  
Yes, I do know that, and another warning, if you know Rogue, and you know the way she talks, then you would not want to believe, much less listen to her new vocabulary.  
  
Then everyone said yes, then ended the ESP.  
  
"So, Scott, tell me the truth, when Jean was gone, did your hand keep you company? I would also like to know which hand, your left or your right? Well, knowing that you're a right hander, so your right hand probably, yeah, I'll settle on that one."  
  
As Marie just laughed, everyone still had a shocked face on, they all knew that Carol was controlling her, but the only way that she would be able to do that is if Marie let her, even Jean and most of all Scott couldn't do anything about her actions nor her comments, towards Scott. All they knew was that they have to put a stop to this sometime soon, or Carol will permanently take over Marie's body, and life. The only person that couldn't take much more of this was the Professor.  
  
"CAROL!!! That's enough. I have had it with you and your controlling Rogue. If you do not stop this act right now, then I have no choice than to make sure that you are out of Rogue's head for good," the Professor said through heated anger. Everyone looked at the Professor then looked at Marie. While Marie just paused then smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, Charles, come on I was just trying to have fun," Carol said, no controlling Marie.  
  
"Why would you do this?"  
  
"Well, Rogue was the one who agreed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she thought that she was boring and she wanted to change make damn sure that some certain people, would notice that she ain't a freakin' child," Carol said, and when she said the word "certain" she looked straight at Logan.  
  
Logan on the other hand, caught the word and the look, and he was definitely puzzled by that.  
  
"What are you talking about? We all know that Rogue is not a child, after what she has experienced during the incident back in Mississippi. What the last thing believe me, is to treat her like a child."  
  
"It's not all, just one actually, but don't worry I'm gonna be keeping her secret."  
  
"In the meantime, why don't you apologize to Scott and Jean for the inappropriate comment."  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry Jean and Scott."  
  
'What a fuckin' lie.' Was what most of them were thinking, knowing full well that she didn't even mean it. A couple of minutes had passed without anybody saying anything.  
  
"So, while you are still here, Carol, do you know what made Rogue suffer from those blackouts?" the Professor said trying to be calm.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious?" Carol said.  
  
"What's obvious?" Ororo said.  
  
"That her pathetic excuse for a biological mother did it, with help from Magneto making a type of liquid that can brainwash Rogue. Her mother slipped the liquid into a drink, probably when Rogue wasn't looking, and then they put this chip in her that can cause her to blackout and control her. That's what the Brotherhood had done to her father also, so there's your other answer, Mystique is simply pure evil, and Sabertooth is the good person. Look Victor, uh, Sabertooth and I were best friends, we also met in the agency. Then the whole thing with the Brotherhood started and we both knew that something would happen with him and or his kids, i.e., Rogue and her brother Graydon, so he asked me to make sure that they were all right. That was when Rogue was nine, but the other mystery that I couldn't solve was Rogue's brother suddenly disappeared, well, that and I had this feeling that he could take care of himself, and that the fact that he was eighteen then. Till this day, well, actually before I came here, and then died, I was still wondering where he was. I always went to the place that both Rogue and Graydon grew up, mainly every chance I got but he never showed up. I figured that he would be worried about his sister, I mean these two were very very close, they were like twins, you couldn't separate them. They were always there for each other, they would always protect each other, their relationship was something that most siblings don't have. I know that once Rogue fully remembers that she will ask if you can help her find her brother, and her father," Carol paused for a few seconds, to let them all process this and then looked at them before continuing. "Yeah, I know, the Professor informed me of what Sabertooth had done at the train station, and the whole trying to kidnap her back at Laughlin City, instead have this whole war with Logan. Yeah, I figured that you all would hate him right about now, but see, he's actually one of you guys, he was always against the Brotherhood, he was captured by Magneto and he did the same thing that he had done to Rogue. Here's the other truth, he would never hurt Rogue, he loved her dearly, they had this daddy's girl, and daddy's little girl relationship. In fact, I know that the reason why he let Magneto let him do that was because it was his sacrifice or Rogue's."  
  
"And how would you know that?" Logan shot back.  
  
"Remember, for every person that she touches she receives their memories. Therefore she has Magneto's, so I just simply went through it and there was the proof."  
  
"You said something like you promised him that you would take care of her, but do you think that by her letting you act like that reveal...some certain parts of her parts, would be taking care of her?"  
  
"In some ways, yes. She gave me her consent."  
  
"Really?" Logan said with a questioning voice.  
  
"Yes really, you know you're not the only one that can take care of her, you know."  
  
Suddenly, Marie/Carol shut her eyes tight, put her/their hands on top of the table and made tight fists.  
  
"Carol, stop it." Marie suddenly said, sounding in pain from the comment that Carol said.  
  
"Why?" Carol said.  
  
"You know why, that was real mean, I don't want you doing that anymore to any of them you hear me?" Marie said through the pain in her head.  
  
"Fine, I will then."  
  
"Fine, then can you just go away for a while, please? Until I want you too."  
  
"Fine, then I will, talk to ya later, Rogue."  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever," Marie said closing her eyes in concentration, as she opened her eyes all they saw was sorrow, and sadness. "I'm so so so so sorry I let her say those things to you guys, I'm so sorry, you don't know how sorry I am."  
  
"It's okay, Rogue, I know that you don't mean it," Jean said.  
  
"Same here also, you're very vulnerable, and we all know that you didn't mean anything by it, so it's okay," Scott said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Marie said sounding not too sure about it all.  
  
When everyone was done with their breakfast, Jubilee and Kitty entered the dining room.  
  
"Hey there, chica," Jubilee said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, Rogue," Kitty said.  
  
"Hey, uh, guys, is there anything that you need?"  
  
"Yeah you, knowing that you're in a slump, Kit Kat and I are gonna take you out to go shopping, and it's all on the Prof," Jubilee said with a very happy voice, the reason being is that she was gonna go out shopping and someone's paying for her, and that she really wanted to make Marie feel better. She really didn't wanna see someone that she really cared about hurting, and neither did Kitty.  
  
"Do you pity me or something, Professor?" Marie said sounding really mad this time.  
  
"No, I assure you, Rogue, I just wanted you to cool off, get things out of your head, just for a little while. So will you at least try to do that?" the Professor said.  
  
"Fine, but you two should know that I don't shop, shop, like you girly girls, I'm not gonna buy girly freakin' clothes," Marie said while looking at both Kitty and Jubilee.  
  
"That's cool, we'll go shopping for anything that you want to shop for okay, chica?"  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"So, what are you sitting there for, go get dressed and let's go," Kitty said.  
  
"What, now? But isn't the mall still closed or something? 'Cause at this hour it should."  
  
"No, plus, it's only 25 to 12:00, so we'll get lunch there first and then we'll shop till we drop."  
  
"Fine, but I wanna drive."  
  
"Sure, what car?" Scott said to Marie.  
  
"The black SUV."  
  
"Sure, go get," Scott coughed. "dressed and then see me so I can give you the keys."  
  
"Kay, I guess I'll see ya'll later then, huh?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads yes. Then Marie went up the stairs to go to her bedroom followed by the two girls. A few minutes later, they got into the car and Marie drove to the mall, and then they all ate lunch and went shopping. Of course mainly the other reason why Jubilee and Kitty wanted to go to the mall was to go guy cruising, and it never failed, but Marie wasn't really paying attention to the guys or life in general at the moment. When they went into a clothing store that Marie always thought of as a "girly girl" store, she was looking at some risqué clothing, and when both the girls saw what Marie was looking at their jaws hit the floor, both knowing that Marie wasn't the type to ever wear that sexy type of clothing. Then that's when they had realized that it was Carol who was behind it. Then the other shocker was that Marie bought a lot of sexy clothing.  
  
But Jubilee and Kitty did not say anything, being scared of how Marie was going to react and the same about Carol. So when they arrived back at the mansion, the three of them not saying anything about what she bought, Jubilee and Kitty went back to their bedrooms to chat about what Marie had just done. Marie on the other hand went to her bedroom putting on her first new outfit, it was all black. Black knee high boots, a tight black skirt, and a tight tight black top, of course a black bra. Now when she was done putting the clothes and boots on, it was time to do her face. She put on a thick mascara, brown eye shadow, black eye liner, with the finishing touch, the lipstick, it was a very dark wild berry color, with her hair up. When everyone sees her in this way they would fall to their knees, and she damn well knew it. So she went to the conference room where the X-Men were, and once again when they saw her, their jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
TBC 


	4. Scott and Marie

A/N: Thanks to Karen for everything, as with Kendra and Erin. And I just wanted to thank everyone for the lovely reviews... /this means conversations with Carol and Marie/  
  
HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT!!!  
  
WARNING!!!! THIS CONTAINS NC-17 RATING – well just near the end.  
  
"Uh, Rogue?" the Professor said.   
  
"Yes, Professor?" the very sexy looking Marie said.   
  
"What in God's name are you wearing?"   
  
"Clothes."   
  
"No, that's something that hookers wear, Rogue," the Professor suddenly said.   
  
"Sure, why not." sigh "Come on, Professor, let me live a little, it's just this once," Marie said with a little pout.   
  
"Fine, but remember."   
  
"Remember what?"   
  
"Don't flaunt it."   
  
"Now, what is it about my body that I have to flaunt?"   
  
"Seriously, Rogue, have you looked at your body yet?" Scott said as Jean nudged her elbow at his left rib.   
  
"No, I'm self-conscious, so I wouldn't notice a damn thing, Scott."   
  
"Okay then, so, did Jubilee and Kitty put you up to this?"   
  
"No, they didn't. Actually they were really shocked with what I bought. Carol put me up to this, and plus, this is only a one time thing so don't get mad, pretty boy." Pauses to get a good look at Scott. "God, Scott, stop looking at me like I'm a glove and that you wanna wear me," Marie retorted. Scott on the other hand looked like he had just been caught red handed. While Jean, really didn't know what to think of it, and she sort of looked like she didn't care, like something was missing.   
  
"I am so not looking at you like that. I just can't believe that you would wear that."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"No, I'm not.'   
  
"Yes, you are. You're looking at me like you want to put your butter in my dumpster."   
  
And that comment got giggles from the women and grunts from the men except Scott of course. Marie just smiled.   
  
"NO, I DON'T!" Scott shouted.   
  
"Yeah, well you're a male and the fact that you are a male you think that you're always right, which you ain't, bub," Marie said saying Logan's so called catchphrase. She didn't even realize that she had said that until she caught the attention of Logan's arched left eyebrow. 'Damn, does he always have to do that? He's not only the sexiest man on the face of the earth, but he's also the only one who can look good doing that arched eyebrow thing.' Marie thought.   
  
"What?" Marie said while looking at Logan.   
  
"Bub?" Logan said, again with that sexy left eyebrow arching up.   
  
"Yeah, so?"   
  
"When was the last time that you ever said bub?"   
  
"Well, let me think. When you were in the med lab that night and I called the Professor bub. Look, Logan, don't worry about Carol controlling me, it's gonna take a week or two. Maybe more, okay?  
  
"Yeah, okay, but I don't like the way she's been controlling you."   
  
"I know that, Logan, and I really do appreciate you, and all of you being concerned about me, but at least I'm not...you know... dead." Marie said while taking a quick glance at everybody, and then went back to Logan. They were still looking into each others eyes, that is until they both realized, actually it was much more of Logan realizing that if he kept on staring at her more like this, he swore that he was falling, really falling for her, so he just blinked his eyes and then he turned his head. 'Coward.' Marie thought with a smirk on her face.   
  
"Kay, now that this is all settled, Scott and I have an announcement," Jean said.   
  
"That you guys set a wedding date?"   
  
"No, it's not that, Rogue. It's just that ever since I came back I started being very distant around all of you, like I didn't know you. Also, that all my true feelings for Scott have disappeared. Like it's all a bunch of memories that I can never really feel. I know that sounds really mean, but I can't find those feelings, and the same with Scott. We both are not feeling those things for each other and no matter how hard we try we won't find those feelings. We both know that it might take some time to rekindle those feelings again. "   
  
"I think that some of you are happy now that our relationship is over, at this time." Scott said still looking at Logan, while Logan knew that Scott was meaning him, so he didn't do anything but did his most famous growl.   
  
"Wow, you guys really cut to the chase, huh?" Marie said.   
  
"I guess," Scott said.   
  
"So, would this break up cause you two to feel awkward towards each other?"   
  
"We don't really know that yet, Rogue, but it'll take some time," Jean said.   
  
"I bet it will."   
  
/ Hey, you know what I was just thinking? / Carol said  
  
/ What's that? /   
  
/ That there's an opening. /   
  
/ Opening for what? /   
  
/ For you to give Scott something that you've always wanted to give to Logan. /   
  
/ WHAT!!! /   
  
/ I'm not joking, it's a way to get back at Logan for all those times that he would call you 'kid' and always ignore you when Jean was around, it was like he was making you the second best. /   
  
/ I can't hurt Scott like that, most of all I'm not going to fuck him. /   
  
/ Yeah? And you think that Logan is the right person? News flash here, Rogue, you think that Logan would give you the time of day? Yes, he can talk to you, but I mean give you the time of day when it comes to a sexual relationship? /   
  
/ But... /   
  
/ But what, Rogue? The times when Jean was gone and he started looking at you like he wanted you? /   
  
/Well, yeah. /   
  
/ Remember when I said 'second best'? That's what I meant. When Jean was gone he chose you, the same way you chose Bobby as the second best because Logan wasn't available. You were Logan's second choice and you don't deserve that. You aren't second best, you should be someone's first choice, the best that any man can ever have. /   
  
/ I don't know... /   
  
/ I know that you feel something for Scott. /   
  
/ But not as much for Logan, I care about Scott. /   
  
/ Well, there's something to start with. /   
  
/ I-I don't know. /   
  
/ Well, you better. /   
  
When Carol and Marie's conversation ended, everyone went back to what ever they were doing. Marie went back to her room just to think about what Carol had said to her. Then as her luck would have it Scott knocked on her door, so when she opened it she had no choice but to let him in. 'Damn, is he like a fuckin' psychic or something?' Marie said to herself.   
  
"Scott, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Well, I figured that you would feel guilty about what Carol did, and plus I came here to keep you company."   
  
"Thanks, and just to let you know that I really am truly sorry, and I already apologized to Jean."   
  
"Well, both of us don't hold it against you, I know why you did it, you..."   
  
"I was feeling guilty as hell thinking that I killed her, and knowing that I'd hurt her before she died. Now that I most definitely got my real emotions into place, I know that for sure that I didn't do it, I think that it's gonna take some time to process it."   
  
"Yeah, I know how that feels. Trust me, I do."   
  
They both looked into each others eyes, and Marie spoke with out breaking the eye contact.   
  
"Yeah, I know, your parents deaths."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"So I have a question for you."   
  
"What?"   
  
"How do you do it?"   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Handle this whole Logan thing."   
  
"What Logan thing?"   
  
"You know. Knowing that he wants Jean, um, you do know that, right?"   
  
"Of course I do."   
  
"Well, why aren't you doing anything about it then?"   
  
"Because Jean and I are broken up, and you know damn well that it ain't about Logan. The other thing is that there are better men, more worthy of her than I am, some one that she can look bare eye to eye. But no, she chose me and that shows everyone something and I still love her for that. So what ever happens between Jean and Logan stays between them now 'cause we aren't together, and it seems that we are never getting back together and we both know that."   
  
"That and that since she came back, besides me, she wasn't really acting like herself. It was more like she was really distant and that she didn't really know you or anyone else here. So yeah that was one of the reasons that you guys broke it off. Well, actually you guys are only on a break, so technically you guys aren't really broken up...yet."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Yeah. Scott, you promise not to get mad at me?"   
  
"I promise, now what is it?"   
  
"I saw Logan and Jean kissing on the Blackbird the night before everything went down at Alkali Lake."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, that's the truth."   
  
"Oh, is that the first time?"   
  
"Yeah, well I saw Mystique watching and then a half an hour later saw her transform into Jean, and I saw their shadowy forms kissing. That kinda freaked me out a little, okay, a lot knowing that dear old mommy was kissing him. So anyways, yeah I think that was the first time and only, I think, knowing that Jean is back. I don't know, why aren't you going crazy?"   
  
"Because, I know that mostly yes, that Logan has an attraction towards Jean but I know mainly that he does it to piss me off. I know that for a fact, and I'm gonna be a man and let nature take its course, and whatever happens happens. If he and I get into a fight, then we get into a fight."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"How do you feel about Logan?"   
  
"I like him."   
  
"And?"   
  
"And that he's a great guy if you don't count the whole Jean thing, I know that we have a connection, and...I..."   
  
"You want to tell him yourself, like a secret between you two?"   
  
"Right, changing the subject?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Did you know that we both have the same mutation, but only a different type? You know, we both need barriers to protect people from us. The only thing different about it is that your shades are your barrier, and my gloves are...were my barrier. I feel kind of angry at myself that I kinda beat you to the punch at finding a way to make sure that I don't need the barriers, and well that you have been working on it for years, and still nothing, I've had this mutation for almost a year and..."   
  
That was all that Scott could handle, so he took his right hand and placed it under Marie's hiding face and lifted it up so she would look at him.   
  
"Would you stop that. I don't really care as much as you do, I can see, yes, I...no pun intended always see red, but at least I can see and it won't kill me. I know that it kills you, knowing that you're taking them into your head, and you have to live with it all of your life, and it hurts you. In a way, you're a prisoner of your skin, and I know that when Bobby was with you after Alkali, he'd been wary of you and I saw the way you looked afterwards. You worked harder than I ever did, so you do deserve this more than me, you totally deserve it. Now you touch whoever you want knowing that you can touch them without hurting, mentally, and physically. I'm really happy for you, Rogue, real happy."   
  
Marie could tell that he's looking at her with intense eyes. All that she can do was return the eye contact with parted lips.   
  
"Okay." Marie whispered.   
  
"Okay then." Scott said with a small smile as he tilted his head to the left, and Marie tilted her head to her left, as Scott leaned and slowly brushed his lips against hers. Then he pulled away to look at her. The only thing that he wanted to do now was just to kiss her, and so he leaned in and kissed her again. At first the kiss was slow and sensual, then it turned into a heated kiss. Then both of them moaned, and they were just kissing the night away until Marie remembered something.   
  
"Wait, we can't do this, you're taken, and...and...umm..." as Marie was trying to catch her breath and gather her thoughts to tell Scott about something, until he took her lips again, and that was it she was just lost in the kissing. Then Scott slipped his tongue into her mouth to meet hers and she moaned, and he swallowed her moans. As they were kissing, Marie started to lay down slowly while not breaking the kiss, and of course Scott didn't turn her down. While they were kissing Scott's right hand was cupping her cheek and the other was rubbing her sides, as it roamed higher and higher until he cupped her right breast. When he touched her, she just shuddered, and then Marie started running her hands through his hair, then roamed his chest.   
  
"No, I'm not. Well, actually right now I am," Scott said between the kisses.   
  
"Oh, Scott..."   
  
"I want you right now, Rogue."   
  
"I wa..." before Marie can answer him, they got a mental page from the Professor telling  
  
them to come to the conference room.   
  
"Damn, we gotta go," Scott said in frustration.   
  
"I know." Marie was going to say that they should wait until everything cooled down when her eyes traveled down to his erection. "Yeah, we should definitely cool down," Marie said while blushing.   
  
"What, you've never?"   
  
"Hell no."   
  
"Then it's a good thing that you're gonna wait for the right person then, huh?"   
  
"Right, so how long do you think it's gonna take until...you know..."   
  
"I don't really know. I don't time it or something." They both laughed, and a couple of minutes later they entered the conference room and sat down in front of each other. With everyone oblivious to what they'd been doing, the two thought that they would be off the hook. Except the only person that was suspicious was, yup, you guessed it, Logan. When Logan looked at Scott, he looked a little dazed, and then Logan turned to Marie who looked flushed. No one else seemed to have noticed. When he smelled Marie's scent, he couldn't believe it. 'Why the fuck would she be aroused, at this moment, and who aroused her? She smells so good, oh fuckin' hell.' Logan thought.   
  
"Thank you all for coming. Now there is no danger tonight, but this has to do with you, Rogue. I hope that you do not mind my actions, but I have found out the whereabouts of your brother Graydon."   
  
"Really? Where is he?"   
  
"Well, he's certainly here in America, but I should warn you that you would certainly not like his type of work. Okay, to make the long story short, he is a member of the F.O.H., Friends of Humanity."   
  
When the Professor ended with the Humanity, everyone just, again, couldn't do anything but look shocked, real shocked.   
  
"Holy motherfucking shit. All I gotta say is that he's such a MOMMA'S BOY!!! I can't believe that he would do that. After some of the memories, why would he do this? Jesus man, great, am I the only sane one in the family besides my dad...uh I mean Sabertooth?"   
  
"Rogue, I believe that the reason why he did it is because that he is ashamed of being a mutant."   
  
"Yeah, well I figured that one out already, Professor. I can't believe he's a murderer. I can't believe that my so called "brother" is a freakin' killer."   
  
"I'm sorry, Rogue."   
  
"Sorry, the only sorry thing is that I know that my...uh Sabertooth taught us not to specifically be a murder i.e. my MOTHER!!!...uh, I mean Mystique."   
  
"I know, listen to me, Rogue, I don't want you to endure more stress tonight, or in the next few days, so just get some sleep and we'll talk about it when you're ready. I know that it is certain that no one there knows that he is a mutant. So we will get him, and settle this."   
  
"I don't want to now. I wanna remember first. Okay?"   
  
"Sure, it is your call. Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight, Professor." Marie walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you."   
  
"You are welcome," the professor said. "Goodnight to all of you."   
  
"Goodnight." Everyone said as the Professor wheeled out the door.   
  
Everyone said their goodnights to each other and left for their bedrooms. But there was a small problem, there was still the suspicious Logan, and he, Jean, Scott, and Marie were together, walking out of the elevator. Of course Marie and Scott were not going near each other. So Logan was already in his room, still trying to figure out what in the hell aroused Marie.   
  
"Well, uh, goodnight, Jean."   
  
"Sure, goodnight to you too, Scott." They smiled at each other while Jean went back to their old room and Scott was about to head out to his new room when...he decided to walk Marie to her room. When they reached the room, they stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind them. They looked at each other and just smiled.   
  
"What are we doing, and why did we do that to each other earlier?" Marie said.   
  
"I don't know, and what do you mean do?"   
  
"You know the kissing and more," Marie said with a blush.   
  
"Oh, you mean this," Scott said, leaning towards her and starting to kiss her. Neither of their hands could stay put, Scott's left hand cupped Marie's right cheek while his right hand started to caress her backside. Marie moaned and started to move her hands in his hair, then while one hand stayed in his hair the other moved everywhere on his back. The kissing continued until Marie had to put a stop to it.   
  
"Scott, we can't do this. You just broke up with Jean, and I'm...well, with no one, this is wrong."   
  
"No, this isn't. What's wrong with two adults wanting each other? You're the woman that I really want right now."   
  
Marie didn't even hear the 'right now' part because she'd just heard someone call her a woman, something that Logan had never called her, and probably never would.   
  
"What did you just call me?"   
  
"I called you a woman."   
  
"I was hoping that you would call me that," Marie said with a smile.   
  
"What's this all about, Ro..." Scott was about to finish his question when Marie lunged her mouth to his. The first few minutes the kiss was slow, and as the kiss deepened it started getting really aggressive. Marie's hands started moving all over Scott, his back, his chest, his cheeks, and finally settling in his hair.  
  
Scott's hands were also moving, one hand was holding her chin up to his, and the other on her right cheek, then his right hand moved down to her bottom and pulled her against his erection. When she felt it she moaned. As she moaned Scott slipped his tongue in her mouth. Marie on the other hand couldn't believe it was really happening, she wanted to stop it and tell Scott that this was a mistake and this should never have been started in the first place. BUT Carol started giving Marie some of her characteristic behavior so Marie could do this, and hurt Logan.   
  
"Thank God and the Professor for soundproofing," Marie said in one swift moan. When she said that, Scott couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Soundproofing, well it's not, not soundproofing, it's just my way of saying that it's partially the reason why the Professor gave all the rooms windows and doors. To shut them, and to lock them."   
  
"Oh, yes good old soundproofing, and may I ask where good old Mr. Condom is?"   
  
"Mr. Condom is under the sink of my bathroom."   
  
"Okay... are you sure that you want to do this?" Scott said all of the sudden saying it with a very serious tone.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, unless that you don't wanna?"   
  
"Can't you tell that I want to?" Scott said while again pressing his growing erection to her.   
  
"Oh I can very much tell that you want to. So you get Mr. Condom ready."  
  
"Sure...one more thing though." Scott grabbed her wrist pulling her to him for one more searing kiss.   
  
She giggled into the kiss, kissing back until she had to pull back or she wouldn't stop.  
  
"Scott, the sooner you let me make sure we won't be publicly broadcasted the sooner I won't have to push you away again for a long time, so go, and get back here fast," she told him.  
  
His hand swept up her cheek, flooding her skin with sensation.  
  
"Don't go anywhere," he told her.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Marie asked with a small smile.  
  
As soon as he managed to let her hand go, she went over the whole room making sure everything was shut, so it would be somewhat easier for people to not hear, the future commotion in Marie's room.  
  
/This'll fry Logan./ Carol said into her head.  
  
/I'm not doing this to "fry" Logan. That may be why you're encouraging me, because you just wanna strike out at everyone, but I'm doing this because I want to. Now if you would, shut up and leave me alone./  
  
/K, have fun./  
  
/K, bite me./ Marie replied.  
  
With the sound proofing working, Marie felt safer with privacy. She only wished Scott could see her, it somehow seemed unfair that she could now touch, but he was still trapped from true sight. She was pulled from her thoughts when his hand curved over her shoulder and turned her around. Then both his hands slid up her arms back to her shoulders, propelling her backwards against her bedroom wall. Her back struck the firm surface with a thud, and in the middle of her daze, he took the moment to slide his hands along her stomach, slipping upwards, feeling her inhale swiftly at the touch as the cool air coiled over her skin, causing goose bumps, until he finally pushed the shirt all the way off her body and threw it to the side.  
  
Even though the cool air enclosed around her like a blanket, seeing his eyes on her, she felt a wave of heat pour over her, condensing the arousal inside her and inflaming it. She reached up to touch his face, caressing it slightly with her thumbs, then she brought his mouth down to hers. But when his mouth reached hers, she felt the force of his blatant need as he grabbed the back of her head for her most intense kiss yet. All the pent up passion and frustration of waiting, of their mutations separating them from the rest of the world, all of that poured into the tangled kiss. She once thought only Logan understood her, but Scott was trapped too, fighting to get out. And it felt so good to feel the need in him to pull free, pleading with her through the kiss to help him. As if knowing she had managed to overcome hers, begging to bring him with her to the place of freedom. The kiss grew, building up until she had to turn her face to suck in the oxygen her body inconveniently demanded.  
  
He nipped at her lips, sipping kisses from her while she continued to try to grab onto him, remaining unsuccessful until she felt the jolt in Scott that made him press her back against the wall again. His lips caught hers as his hands landed on her thighs, sliding up under the black fabric, just as her hands started unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Feeling his hands climb further and further up her thighs, she felt the pressure of his hands removing her power as she struggled to remain standing when Scott had something else in mind. She moved her mouth to his ear.  
  
"There's a zipper in the back," she whispered.  
  
He suddenly felt like he'd been rushing, been forceful, even though her whisper was flirtatious and had no hint of hesitation. So he cupped her face and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Rogue," he said.  
  
She shook her head, still remembering that Scott didn't yet know her non- mutant name.  
  
"Don't," she whispered back. "Don't worry, and don't stop."  
  
He reached behind her and unzipped the back of her skirt, pushing it down her thighs until it slid to the floor the rest of the way by itself. His hands swept up the skin of her back and unhooked the bra, loosening the pressure around Rogue's torso as Scott replaced the bra cups with his hands. Bending down to suck them, she felt the urge to go further, faster. The need was bleeding through her and a slow seduction was no longer what she wanted even though she could tell he felt he should give her that. Maybe next time, she thought as she kissed him slowly, sensually, ridding his body of any last disguises with her hands.  
  
Absorbing her velocity, he picked her up off the ground and fled to the mattress with her, wasting no time slipping his fingers gently into her, feeling her wetness spread over them. She pushed the remaining air from her body and used her strength to arch her spine and tilt her head back, urging him deeper and deeper into her source of hunger. She traced her hands up his thighs to his exposed chest, her mouth licking the skin as his fingers drove into her, slamming into her, forcing her teeth to involuntary sink into the skin with each thrust, which she then soothed with her tongue as she clenched her muscles around his fingers.  
  
"Scott, stop," Marie breathed. "Lemme breathe, and then don't prolong this any longer. I want you now."  
  
He eased his fingers out of her and pulled her downwards towards him on the mattress, and Marie's legs part instinctively, but for a moment she realized it's not her instinct, but it doesn't matter. It's still her want. No one else's. His lips are on hers, his tongue charging down her throat, probing at the throbbing veins in her neck as he could no longer take it, placing himself at her slickened entrance. But instead of awaiting gentleness, Marie lifted her hips, impaling herself around him, and against him as all of her body met all of his. He moaned against her throat, unprepared for her blatantly passionate act. Her hands swept up his face, her hot breath against his ear as she whispered, pleaded for him to continue. The raw hunger spilled off of him onto her as the desire in his movements began to flow freely into her. She threw her legs around his hips as the pressure built inside her, she bent herself towards him as much as she can, the sensations crackling through her body faster than she can identify them. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold him close to her, her hands clenching at his tensing muscles, striving to be inside him, to be a part of him.  
  
He placed his hands on either side of her on the mattress, lifting himself up so he can look at her as he slams into her again. The combination of the feeling and his look sending her over the edge as she tilted her head back, his hand diving into her hair, his tongue down her throat, wanting that building passion in her. Wanting to see it in her face as she closed her eyes and threw her head back.  
  
Their bodies melded together as she constricted herself around him, the climax building inside her. Now she was needing it, her hands tightened around his arms, opening herself up to him and then contracting around him, pulling an orgasm from him and into her as she felt the first seconds of the explosion slice through her. Still diving into her, the sudden orgasms waved over her in crashes again and again as she felt him shaking with his release, his lips glistening above her. His orgasm into her triggered another wave to wash through her as their rocking slowed, but driving together until every last sensation had been distributed between them, and then they laid there together, weak, trembling, and spent in each other's arms.  
  
She exhaled with a smile and looked over at him.  
  
"I never thought I could touch someone without hurting them," she whispered softly, touching his face with the back of her hand.  
  
He was still breathless as she crawled on her side and chose to lift off his glasses, which of course made him nervous. In instinct his hands went over hers to stop her.  
  
"Don't stop me," she whispered. "Just close your eyes," she said.  
  
He let go of her hands and let her. His eyes were tightly shut, and she hated watching him strain like that, and suddenly wanted him to be out of his prison now that she was out of hers.  
  
"Keep them closed but relax," she told him.  
  
When he did, she kissed his eyelids and placed his glasses back on him, remembering how unsafe she felt without her gloves, no matter how much they told her she was safe.  
  
"Thank you for touching me," she said.  
  
She was surprised when he leapt up and crushed her mouth with his, encircling the back of her head with his hand, pulling her mouth deeply into the kiss.  
  
"Don't thank me," he murmured against her mouth. "I wanted to."  
  
"Oh Scott," Marie said through kisses and all the panting that had been spread through the both of them. "I want you to stay."  
  
"Of course I will, I want to stay here with you," Scott said looking her in the eye. "But first I have to dispose of something." Quickly kissing her on the lips, then he looked around to find a garbage can on his right. Taking off the condom and disposing it, he then turned back to the woman to his left, gathering her into his arms, putting the comforter over them, and Marie using his chest as a pillow, both taking huge sighs. As Scott held Marie in a dark moonlit sex scented satisfied room he caressed her hair, all the while she caressed the left side of his chest.  
  
"Scott?" Marie suddenly asked breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Yeah?" Scott said.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Are things gonna change between us?"  
  
"I think that it already has."  
  
"I know about our relationship changing, what I meant is that I think that you know that this won't last." sigh "We both know that we still want the friendship that we had, have, before we made love. Before you came into my room earlier tonight, I knew somehow that our relationship would change. I mean I know that we would feel real awkward at first when we end this, um, affair, but I still really want our friendship to last at least a long, long time you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, and you still have it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Nothin' to thank me about, we both wanted this, even though we wanted to exact revenge on you know who's, but to tell you the truth, I left that feeling after the meeting, and I stepped into your room the second time."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"So that's all you're gonna say? Is 'same here'?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but seriously Scott?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we both cherish the time that we have together? Please?"  
  
"Of course, come here." Scott said while pulling Marie in for one more long intoxicating kiss before they both fell into the best sleep that they had in the last few weeks.  
  
The next morning, Marie woke up to the sunlight, as she used her right hand to search for the man who she just slept with, but, no one was on the bed except her, when she realized that she quickly sat up and wondering where the hell he was. Soon enough just a couple minutes after that she saw him emerge from her bathroom, seeing him all dressed made her realize that someone would find out, not only that she knew, but she knew that the only person that would confirm it, was none other than Logan, and that's what she dreaded the most. 


	5. Logan finds out

**Authors Notes:** Hey guys!! Wow I can't believe that it's been almost 3 years since I've wrote a story. I've been caught up with the busy life, but now I have time to get back into reading all the fics…and having all of the urge to write again, so please forgive me for my non edited stories and with this new chapter I just typed away…so please tell me what you think bad or good!!! Thanks, Nicca

So Scott and Marie's day began with common sense hitting them so hard that they both woke up. They both realized that they have both made mistakes, even though both have agreed that it was not wrong to have been taken place the night before.

"Rogue I know on how you feel, but now the question is that do you regret that you gave your virginity to me instead of Logan?" Scott said with a hint of worry on his face.

"Well to tell you the truth Scott, I haven't really never pictured being with you, ever, but I don't regret it. I only wished that it had been with Logan but I can't take any of this back. I know that we were both emotional and let our emotions get to us and I know that I mainly pitied myself because I always thought that Logan would never want me and I always have seen myself with him and no one else's and I got sick and tired of waiting for him, so I am sorry for the immature thing we've done, but I don't regret on what physical things that happened last night because it, you made me feel wanted and I have no hard feelings. Do you?"

"No, I have no regret for this too, I still love Jean and hate that it's over between us, I mean I can't feel the love that she had once for me maybe it's just her coming back all of a sudden, I still have hope though if that means something at all."

"I does mean something. I must tell you that Carol helped pushed me to doing this with you as a revenge at Logan. What can I say? Other than she's knows what she wants but she just goes over board."

"Well I guess she sees on how you feel about Logan, but is somewhat ticked at him that he's clueless about how you feel about him."

"Hmmm, well I guess so I mean she is a rebel, (paused) so what do we do now?"

"I should take a shower and then get dressed and then you go take your turn and then just deal with reality afterwards. So while I'm in the shower it'll give us both to think about on how to face the love of our lives." With that said, Scott gave her a kiss on the temple and gathered all of his clothes and headed into her bathroom to take a shower leaving Marie to herself alone under the blankets and on the bed where she just lost her virginity to her former teacher and X-Men team leader, contemplating on how she's going to explain to Logan on what happened because she knows that when he comes near her or her room that she would smell hers and Scott's scents and would not know on how he would react, as the minutes went by Scott entered her room fresh and cleaned.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Scott said while sitting on her bed next to her while rubbing her right shoulder with his left hand.

"No it's okay, I'll be alright I guess I'll head into the shower." She said with a smile.

"Okay, so I'll see you later?"

"Okay."

"See you later Rogue." Scott said while kissing her temple for the last time before leaving. After the door closed both sighed knowing on the consequences on what is going to happen.

"Crap." Was all that Marie can say before heading into the shower, followed by cleaning her room to distract herself which failed. At this point she and Scott locked themselves in both of their rooms and to have this time alone, all that Marie can do was just burry herself under her new clean sheets and blanket, and recapped on the wonderful physical feelings that she encountered last night and it had scared her because she thought that she would be crying over this, over the fact that she didn't give her virginity to Logan like she also planned and then thought of her sadness into thinking and the constant feeling that Logan would never want to think of her other than a kid and putting the final nail on the coffin by calling her "kid." Which is the other reason on what lead her to sleeping with Logan's friendly enemy, all of these thoughts caused her to fall asleep.

Later into the afternoon she was awakened by a man calling out her name and knocking on her door which could only be one man…Logan. So he rose from her bed slowly but surely made her way to the door and then opened it. She let Logan in and closed the door.

"Hey." Logan said

"Hey."

"I was just checkin' on how you're doin'"

"I'm doing okay I guess"

"No you're not and I can see it," During the long pause between them Logan smelled a familiar scent. "Marie," Her real name rolling off of his lips as a signal of sincerity "What was Scott here? I can smell him everywhere in you room (another 3 second pause) and I can smell him on you. Marie you didn't did you?"

"Logan, I…we.." was all that Marie could say.

"Why in the HELL would you do that, WHAT would cause you to? For God sakes Marie?" A raged up Logan said.

"Because"

"Because, what?"

"Why would you care anyways? It's not your life?" Marie was starting to get fueled up with anger by Logan's reaction.

"I know it isn't, FUCK! I promised…"

"You PROMISED WHAT??!" Marie yelling back at him now.

"To protect you."

"What? Protect me from Scott? He isn't dangerous at all Logan at least not to me."

"He's in love with Jean."

"I know, but I guess you didn't know that since you kissed Jean."

"What? What are you talking about?" Logan said while in total shock after being busted with the truth.

"I saw you kiss her back at Alkali Lake…and I'm not the only one that saw you and why are you just realizing that he loves Jean or acknowledging their relationship now which mind you that you haven't done that before?"

"I don't know"

"Well you know now Logan."

They sat in silence for minutes, to just cool off. Letting themselves breathe they both just felt tension and a whole lot of it.

"I know it's not my right to intrude Marie"

"It isn't and trust me I know that Jean would find out and prolly won't react to it at first but would still feel something' the consequences must all be dealt with and Scott and I would have to deal with head on."

"Did it hurt?" a familiar question hitting the air.

"What?" Marie asked in confusion.

"When you lost your virginity?" Marie knowing that Logan didn't mean it in a stupid dumb way, she knew that he was asking her if she felt pain.

"Somewhat, but then again it's expected when females lose their virginities."

"How do you feel?"

"A lot of things and all of them not happy. All I know that the you in my head wants a delicious beer." Both shared a genuinely laugh.

"You're not legal to."

"Well this November I will be…in Canada." Marie said with a smile.

"That is true, but I guess for now you'd have to suppress your depression and negativity with a nice cold soda."

Marie laughs "Yeah I guess, good old soda, I can't believe all of these things had to happen to me about who my real parents are, that I have a brother who hates that his parents are mutants, Carols' death and now Scott. It all seems unreal and of course fast. God Logan, so what do I do now?"

"Just take it easy, live your life and if anyone of these geeks have a problem with anything just telling me and I'll claw 'em for you." Finishing his sentence by taking his right hand up and releasing his claws with a grin.

"So that means that you'll be right there beside me when I need a lending hand?"

"Yeah you do and I'll help you get through it."

"Thanks Logan"

"No problem, Marie." With that said he turned to her and hugged her.

So things might just be all right all that Marie knows is that Logan would be beside her thought this. Even though that there might be tension between the two at least for a while.

**Authors Notes 2:**

**So did that suck?? How'd I do…any suggestions??**

**THANKS for reading!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: Yups made some typos…that's what I get for not writing a draft first…well either wise even though chapters are short, I'm still continuing haha.

Let me know what ya'll think! Thanks, Nicca

During the next couple years, the mansion has been filled with tension…a lot of tension. Especially with Logan and Marie, both thought that they would not have any tension that put their friendship to stain, Logan did not know this strange feeling towards Marie that would separate them two, it was also strange that when he found out, more like smelled out the scent that Marie and of all the people she could have slept with Scott Summers, he had felt like tearing out the team leaders limbs out. Though a strange feeling, the feeling of jealousy, he hated that feeling he never thought that he would have ever felt that feeling especially for a girl, well more like a young sexy woman he had thought of lately. Yes, he wasn't blind, he was just like every other male in this place he had now called home he has seen most of the male population turn their heads when she walked passed them and every time that he has seen them he wanted to personally turn their heads around. A sign of protectiveness? Maybe he thought and mainly jealousy. Damn did he ever hate that feeling, made him feel like a weak sorry excuse of a man.

Once in a while he did let his mind wonder if on what would happen between him and the once called 'the untouchable one' he has always thought about it since he had smelled that innocence in that bar which became finale when he saw her that she had to be his some way. He had been caught before by lying to two fellow mutants about his feelings for Marie, one was to a very attractive red head in the med lab right after he had rescued Marie from the statue, hiding his feelings for her and replacing it with the attraction for what he has with the female doctor. The second was to the Professor the powerful psychic, when the Professor had asked him if he was not going to say goodbye before he had left to go find his past. Logan knew the true meaning of that question and he knew that the professor has known all along on how he felt for the young girl that he had arrived with. The Professor did not care because he had always felt that she was safe while he was around, so he had never questioned it.

Meanwhile Marie had been going nuts with what Logan had witnessed stressing herself out with of what he was going through and not on what she was going through, even though she thinks that he would not care except for the fact that she slept with her former teacher and his friendly enemy. The good thing is that no one had heard or found out about this affair except the X-Men, everyone was very mature about the matter although they all knew that the both Scott and Marie should have been with the right people as in Scott should have been with Jean and Marie should have been with Logan.

Scott and Marie's friendship is slowly coming back into place, while as these last couple of years has gone by Scott and Jean found their way back to each other. Marie was happy for them only wishing that her friendship that she cared for more than her own life, with Logan would just be as tight like the old times but she knew that she always had to do what was always needed and that was for her to take the step to talk to Logan and just ask him what they can do together to fix their friendship. For right now all that she can do is to lay low and let nature take it's course.

It was in the middle of the night Marie could not sleep and so she stalked out of her bedroom in the adult wing and made her way into the kitchen to only relieve that tension by her guilty pleasure which is some ice cream. Once she sat there in the kitchen for minutes alone she suddenly was not anymore and was joined by that person she had cared about and thought about the most and that is Logan. As he entered the kitchen he gave her an arch eyebrow and a silent "Hey," and she kindly returned the greeting as well.

"So how have you been Logan?" Marie starting a conversation with her friend, in hopes that she has some feeling that he does not hate her what so ever.

"It's okay, just bored as usual, how 'bout yourself?"

"Nothin' just have an even more cravin' for beer that's all but hey I can't because I won't be legal for another 2 months, crap this whole law about being 21 years old to drink. Although I am legal in Canada…you know I still have to experience the whole clubbing thing, do a little of the freak nasty dance with the guys." Marie stated with a laugh.

"Freak nasty? Well that's a new piece of vocabulary that the Professor could add to his list of words that he can start saying, anyways, you followed the law and haven't had a drink of alcohol yet?"

"I have you know that I have, remember that day I turned 19 and Peter and I went to Toronto to go clubbing?" Marie said with a smile which was slowly going away.

"Yeah and I remember when you also came back."

"Yup and Pete and I ran into you guys being held captive by the Dark Phoenix and blah blah blah, I went all ragey and turned it to fire threw some fire balls at her flew around and just became more and more powerful. Then the Professor did some head thing and we all released our powers and yeah we're all so called back to normal. I'm sorry Logan I just hate reliving that time."

"I can tell, by you rushing that fine story."

"Sorry"

"It's okay Marie, I also don't like talking about my past that I don't want to relive also," Logan said while looking into her eyes and touched her right hand which was placed on the counter with his left had for reassurance that things will be okay. "So what are you planning for your 21st birthday?"

"Aww nothin' just being here with friends I guess oh and trying to succeed in beating you in a drinkin' contest." Marie laughed at that.

"Oh I'd love to see that happen."

"Oh it will, what are you afraid of Logan? A girl beating your ass?"

"Nope I just don't want to take care of a puking girl."

"So now you think that I might just go ahead and puke?"

"Of course 'cause I'm gonna get you hammered...and by me sayin' this it's just gonna be you and me,"

At that Marie just paused everything that she was doing and that included breathing and of course Logan could tell that she wasn't at all breathing. "You know you can start breathing again, are you that afraid of letting me see you drunk that you decided it wasn't worth living for so you just held your breath?"

"Uh yeah I guess."

"Don't worry Marie I'll take care of you I promise." Logan said to her, while getting up and placing a very unexpected kiss on the side of her left cheek and exiting the kitchen heading off to his room and trying to rethink of what he just said and done to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N 1: NOT BETA' D and SORRY if you don't like it? ****also it won't be years until the next chapter, I have a feeling I might post another chapter soon if everyone helps me? lol**

**A/N 2: OMG IT'S BEEN YEARS! I've just been reading other writer's stories and not writing because well, X3 was ruined! LOL. Also I have no ideas at times, SO if ANYONE has any ideas PLEASE Private Message me and give me ideas, and so that would help me get motivated and have my creative juices flowing **

Leading up to Marie's birthday was getting very hard to imagine, she started to have sleepless nights, spending most of that time keeping Jones company. The reason why she had been stressed out was not because of her birthday, well that's partially it but it was what Logan had promised her for her birthday he would do with her. Also he's been acting so weird around her giving her looks that she was sure that he's never gave her, this time he was being so obvious, not caring on who's watching if it wasn't for her insecurities she could have sworn he was showing her how much attraction he has for her with only his eyes. Marie stopped doubting herself when both Ororo and Jean would ask her about the looks that Logan has been giving her. Instead of confronting Logan about this she plainly backed away knowing full well that this will only be brought out during her one on one birthday drinking session with Logan.

Finally Marie's twenty first birthday arrived, and so she kept herself busy trying to avoid Logan as long as she could for the day until later on the night. She was filled with so much anxiety she wanted to relieve it so during the better half of her day she busied herself in the Danger Room, as she finished she got ready to have dinner with her friends. She decided to dress somewhat classy as she wore a short miniskirt with a white lacy top that revealed a very nice cleavage, and to put on top is a baby blue coloured blouse buttoned up to just under her breast to show her cleavage, she tied the ties that were attached on the back of her blouse into a bow which made everything fit well together. She had curled the ends of her hair and slicked her white streaks to the right and clipped the top half of her hair with it. She put on her long diamond chandelier earrings on, looked at herself in the mirror and said to herself to live in the moment because it is her birthday and she could do whatever she wants and put on burgundy lipstick on which matched well with her black eye lined mascara eyes. She smiled at herself and took a big breath in and exhaled slowly. She put on her black high heeled shoes on and opened the door to her impatient awaiting friends, as they all walked down to the garage they just caught Logan getting out of the car. Walking casually as she tried towards him, called out his name and hugged him as he wished her a happy birthday and whispered in her ear.

"I got your birthday drinks, so don't get hammered with your friends and if you do, then I'll just make you turn on your skin and would have to touch you and give you my powers so you'll become sober and have to start getting drunk all over again with me you hear?"

With that she just agreed and leaving with her friends, while on the way to the restaurant she just had the same quizzical look on her face, which freaked out her friends. It took a while for her to stop making the face with the help of course from her new friends Mr. And Mrs. Alcohol also helping her to relax and let loose. They all had a great time, it wouldn't have been a real party if it was not for Jubilee being Jubilee and kept teasing Marie about Logan and his "plans" for her, then she started singing the "Kissing in the tree" song which then Alex Summers preceded to drag Jubilee out onto the dance floor to shut her up.

After a couple of hours later Marie arrived in front of Logan's door and knocked.

**TBC**

**So what did everyone think? Again if you have any ideas please share and private message me **** Thank You Kindly.**


End file.
